Soldiers' Path
by ChocoboHead
Summary: After given a 'Challenge' by Sephiroth, Cloud finds himself back in the close past...but not as 'Cloud.' He wakes up one day and discovers he's in the body of a certain 'old friend'...and that 'old friend' is still in there!
1. Chapter 1

I expected to win this fight. Unfortunately, I did not.

My sword swung out of my hand and skidded out of my sight. It clinked against something solid but I couldn't see. I braced myself as Sephiroth sharply jabbed his sword through my gut.

I winced in pain but I couldn't make a sound.

"You can't beat me, Cloud," he chuckled, "You are ill prepared, a child."

He sliced the sword in further and twisted it, this time I— think,—I screamed.

"I'll give you one more chance; it'll be a challenge, though."

Why was he telling me this? Of course, it would only make it only harder for me to beat him after that "chance"…maybe even impossible.

"I like a good..." I gasped for air, hopefully I'd get another chance to do that again, "…challenge."

He laughed, a harsh, creepy sound before shoving the sword completely through me—all the way to the end…I felt the last of my air escape my lungs as everything blacked out.

I am an idiot; I hope you all know that.

* * *

_A single gunshot…_

…_followed by millions and millions more…_

I knew this scene, I never wanted to re-live this again, and yet, I was here, on the hard, dirt ground… listening to Zack's startled gasp as the first shot hit him…and then a groan as the next two-hundred-and-fifty would find him. I think he actually thought he'd make it outta this alive.

_I know I shouldn't say this at the second, but he's a real idiot._

_I blacked out yet again…I was glad for that actually…I didn't need to see anything else._

* * *

"_What do we do with him?"_

"_I dunno, he's gonna die anyway. Looks bad."_

"_Ah…but what if he doesn't? He could be the real dangerous one."_

"_Oooh yeah…and then he'll grow wings too and fly away!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I was being sarcastic."_

I stayed as still as I could and waited for the two soldiers to leave before I opened my eyes…so far, so good…

_Click- click…_

I spoke too soon. Maybe this was Sephiroth's idea. I'd die today and he'd remake the planet…but he'd want to confuse me or something, wouldn't he? It's not any fun to him unless there's some type of "challenge."

Okay, so I had a loaded gun pointing to the center of my forehead. It's all right; I've made it out of situations like this before…Ha-ha…I am so dead.

"I know you're fine, get up!"

I stayed extremely still, not breathing, not blinking…

"I SAID GET UP!"

Maybe he'll think I'm dead and leave me alone…_Leave me alone, please just leave me alone…_

"GET UP!"

_Bang!_

That didn't hurt like I'd expected it to…

Maybe this is a plus to my "challenge." I can't die…cool.

Wait, I hope that isn't permanent…I don't want to be like Vincent…that's just weird. C'mon, I wanted to make it to at least thirty!

* * *

"_Wake up_," a voice said.

"Please, wake up!"

Two fists began to pound at my chest, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"W-wake…u-up…!" Her voice cracked and her hands stopped moving. I felt them shake before her yelling turned into hard, silent sobs, "wake…up…" she began to chant slowly to herself.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a small girl. Well, not 'small girl' meaning little kid, she was about fifteen or sixteen and she was very tiny.

I groaned because it felt like gravity had just hit me for the first time.

She turned her head quickly and I saw a bright pair of cinnamon-colored eyes, "you're up!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, "I thought you were going to die!" She began to sob again.

She knew me? I don't know her…who is she?

She sighed and wiped her eyes. I scanned my surroundings; I was in a white room, with two doors, and a desk with a lamp on it.

"Oh," she laughed lightly, "you're probably wondering where you are…this is my room, but I'm bunking with another girl. We didn't know where to keep you because if you woke up in a lab…we guessed that you'd freak…"

"Mmm…" I scanned the room again. I was alone—all except the girl with the strawberry colored curls, of course. I had prepared for that.

She slowly looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry about your friend. He doesn't look so great…no brain activity at all. The body is healing terribly, but it's healing. We'll keep it aliv…"

Her cell phone rang and she automatically flipped it open and held it up to her ear, "yes?"

"Yes, he's awake."

She gave an awkward smile before answering again, "I know, it is a mir—,"

"Now? Why can't you just tell me here?"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

She groaned, getting out of her crouch, "I have to go…we have another shirt over there for you because…your other one...died," she laughed, "I'll be back in like twenty minutes, can you survive?"

I nodded.

"That's great, can you stand?"

I nodded again.

"Not much into talking, huh? I hope you feel better soon."

The door shut gently behind her and surprisingly the first thing I wanted to do was stand up.

As soon as I did I felt incredibly dizzy, the floor seemed further away than normal. I took about five steps before unintentionally running head first into the pale white wall. Gaining my balance again, I reached out for the navy uniform sweater and quickly pulled it over my head being extremely careful not to actually touch my head... I am sure I didn't look that great.

Out of curiosity, I glimpsed at my reflection in the girl's window.

I thought I was looking at someone else. Then it clicked. The easiest explanation for my frying brain was that Zack was standing outside the window. Then to back it up, I checked if you could stand outside, this was the third floor…okay, I'm crazy…that's another good explanation, isn't it?

"_No, you idiot…that would make us __both__ crazy. I'll say I'm weird, but I'm not crazy."_

When I heard his voice, I screamed.

"_Glad Cissnei's gone, I was getting tired of sitting in the corner of my own brain waiting on you to make a connection," _he groaned.

I crossed my arms; Zack crossed his arms. So Sephiroth's 'challenge' was to make me schizophrenic, huh? Well it worked; I'm talking to myself! Well, not in that sense…how would I state that if I was talking to me but it's not me?

"_Crazy…" _Zack suggested, _"You are, but I'm not."_

"How do you call yourself that if you're the "little voice in my head?" I asked.

"_My head," _he corrected, _"My brain, my rules!"_

"How come I have more control than you do then?"

"_You got the 'challenge' not me," _he hissed, "_oh, and by the way…" _I listened to him laugh, _"Cissnei is on the other end of that door over there listening to you—or should I say me—have a full fledged conversation with yourself."_

I was silent for a moment.

"Zack is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I uh…tripped…" I said quickly, "the wall kicked me."

* * *

**Oh, very smooth, Cloud. So yep, that's chapter 1...So now _what_ are they gonna do now? _How_ are they gonna get Cloud back into his body? _Will_ Zack poke himself in the eye? Find out...later...**

**Now, I own nothing...and no eyes of major characters were hurt in this production (yet.) **


	2. Chapter 2

This was the second day with living like this. I had already gone crazy and the 'little voice in my head' was getting extremely annoying.

"_I am not annoying!"_

So anyway, 'peace of mind' is _dead_. He can hear my thoughts so I never have a moment to myself.

"_On the bright side you're never gonna be lonely…"_

Yes. I'll never be lonely, just perpetually annoyed.

…but he never shuts up! All he does is talk and talk and talk…

"…_and talk and talk and talk and talk! Like I said before, my brain, my rules, I'm bored, you're there."_

* * *

"_So what are we going to do today?" _I thought. Yes, I finally learned to keep my mouth shut.

"_We're gonna leave," _Zack said, "_I think they're beginning to believe there's two of us in here."_

"_Why?"_

"_You were yelling at __me__ yesterday, don't you remember? 'Zack! You idiot! Stop talking to me or they'll find out!' Yes, I believe Tseng heard that, we need to __move__."_

"So this is your FAULT! Why can't you just shut it?"

"_Duh stupid, I'm bored."_

"_Oh really? I hadn't noticed."_

"_So yeah…take a left down that hall then…take that exit to the steps on the left, watch out for Cissnei because she stands at the bottom, usually waiting for me so I can't go upstairs towards the girl's rooms," _he cleared his throat, _"anyway, to get past her without seeing you…heh, yeah I can get past her…yeah so...go out the second window near the bottom and jump to the fire escape. Can you do that?"_

"What are you crazy? I can't…"

"_I can't jump that far_!" I thought just in time.

"_You can't but I can! Besides, haven't you taken to larger heights than just one story?"_

"_Yes, I—,"_

"_Then just shut your eyes and fall! I can't believe you're making me look like such a coward."_

Without talking to him, I followed his instructions to the word. I went to the first left down the hall, went to the steps and began to climb down, saw Cissnei (but she didn't see me) and soon found myself outside between the third and second floor.

"There is no way, no way I'm…"

I hit the fire escape and the metal stairs groaned as I sat up.

"_Shoelaces, idiot…I thought you at least knew to tie your shoelaces,_" Zack grumbled.

"Since when do our boots have shoelaces?" I screamed, "I thought they knew we were stupid enough not to know how to tie our shoes!"

"_Cloud, you can't tie a knot?"_

"…_No…"_

"…_uh…this is the first time I have nothing to say…wow…__no wonder you failed__. No offence."_

"_It's okay, Tifa used to laugh at me too about that."_

"_Good thing you left home at fourteen then, huh?"_

"_If you look at it that way, I guess…"_

I just stood there for a moment and Zack was completely silent. I descended the steps until both feet hit the pavement under me.

So, where to go now?

"_Where should we go?" _I asked.

Silence

"_Zack?" _

Silence (this was the first quiet moment in my mind for the last twenty-four hours!)

"_Yo, where'd you go?" _He was being quiet…or he'd disappeared!

"_Cloud…do you think…I could take over? Just for a day?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I can do the talking, and the walking, and seeing and hearing…!"_

Wait…what?! I thought I'd be trapped like _this_ forever…is he saying we can switch spots?

"_You can do that?"_

"_I think"_

"_It may interfere…"_

"_It will not! I've known Seph a little bit longer than you and what he's giving you is an opportunity to change the future. How you do it is up to you…but I want a chance to fix something!"_

"What?" I hissed aloud.

"_Aerith."_

That was all the explanation he said and I understood every word. In fact, I needed to see her too…alive. Just a happy face with a wide and warm smile that'd just welcome any stranger it saw…that's all that made us love her.

"_Just a day Cloud! I only need that much! Don't make me start begging, it's not something I usually do."_

"_Well…"_ Actually, I was going to let him take my spot as soon as he said he needed to fix a mistake…it was funny though that he was gonna beg…

"_You've become just like Sephiroth," _he stated_, "please…! Pretty please_ _with the sprinkles…oh, oh! Pretty, pretty please or else I'll continually make sure you have a face plant everyday! Remember Cloud, I can't feel pain, you can." _

So he was threatening me. He was the one like Sephiroth, not me…

"_I will poke you in the eye…,"_ he said in a mystic tone.

"_You've ran outta threats, haven't you?"_

"_Maybe…A good poke in the eye never hurt anyone though," _he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"_So how do we do this?" _

"_Just stop trying to live…hold your breath, stop your heart, and quit thinking…like that."_

"_Oh, and I thought this was going to be complicated."_

And so…I tried, and succeeded! Well, it wasn't like I tried to do stop living before but I kinda found that I could make my heartbeat cease without trying.

Soon all my senses slowly disappeared, first sight, then sound, then smell…. It felt like I was trapped in a large box. I was suddenly aware of all my surroundings though…the puddle with the bug stuck in it—why that was so vivid I have no idea why—the whereabouts and thoughts of everyone around me, including Zack…that of which I have no need or desire to repeat what they were…

"_Does this mean I can hear what you're thinking because I'm in here?"_

"_Oh yeah, thanks."_

A wall, you could say—or a giant rock, because that's how it felt—slammed down on me leaving Zack's thoughts a total mystery.

"_Oh come on! That's no fair!"_

"_Life's unfair…live with it."_

* * *

**_So here's chapter two! Will Cloud actually get poked in the eye? Will Aerith face-plant? And Zack? What will happen to him, something stupid? Someting stupid always happens to Zack. We will find out...later. _**

**_Anyway, I own none of these chracters or else I'd be filthy rich and you could check this out as a book in your local library. Wouldn't that just be awesome? Oh, and Zack would be real. (And not dead.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

(Zack)

I don't know why, but I was just extremely happy that I could move my hand! I can't believe that was the best thought I'd had in the last hour, 'Aw man, look, I can move my hand!' Wow…what a miracle…

I need to get out more.

I can't believe Midgar changed in such little time…even the slums had seen better days. Well, I know I did half the damage to the church and all but, hey, you'd think there'd be someone to take care of the other stuff…

Just until fifteen minutes ago, did I notice I was sword-less… That's my signature thing…and Cloud forgot it! …Or did he?

Yep. He did. I blame him.

So Zack Fair without a sword…I wonder if that'd make it harder for people to recognize me…who knows? Heck, I'd not know me.

I'd forgot where Aerith was…but it wasn't hard, I just had to follow a couple of people before finding the church.

"_Mommy, why isn't Flower Girl here today?"_

"_She isn't feeling well, darling."_

"_Huh, I guess no flowers today…"_

"_Oh, I wonder what's wrong…"_

"_Now what am I gonna get Alicia for our anniversary?" _

Honestly…it wasn't that hard…

When I got to her it was extremely, extremely hard to recognize her…her _personality_ anyway…She'd always be smiling or something like that…

She was _not_ smiling actually, and she had no clue I was in the room…it wasn't my expectation for our little reunion. Nope, nope, nope, _not at all._

She sat, huddled with her flowers, with her back to me. I looked back at the doorway and noticed an overturned basket of flowers. They seemed to be half-wilted, with brown, crisp tips to each petal. As I walked closer, I noticed the pale pink ribbon lying on the floor…Hey, that's mine, that's not supposed to be there! May I ask why it is?!

I listened; she choked out a soft little noise before she chucked something metal halfway across the church. It clinked as it made a chip in the stained-glass window before it clanged onto the ground.

"_What the hell was that?" _I thought, my eyes widening at that throw…I didn't know she had an arm like that! She flinged that thing halfway across the church!

"_Finally, I was getting bored, at least you have my thoughts to entertain you."_

That's right! Cloud couldn't hear me but he could hear Aerith, right?

"_What was that and what's wrong with her?" _I begged.

"_She's mad that you still aren't there for your 'special holiday.'"_

"_Our whositswhatsit?"_

"_Zack, __you made it up!__ You don't remember do you? That day between February 7 and February 9? What is it?" _

I thought for a moment before answering _"…Tuesday…?"_

"_No, first of all, it's a __Thursday__. Second of all, you both came up with a holiday to celebrate one birthday together instead of two separate ones…February eighth is the day between both her birthday and yours you idiot!"_

"_I either have horrible timing or excellent timing."_

"_You bet! She is mad…" _

"_Oh crap…and that object she threw…?"_

"_Your dog tags…" _I swear, Cloud was _laughing_ at me…I can see he's glad he doesn't have to face the wrath of the flower girl. I swear if looks could kill…I'd be dead...deader...

I already know I'm in trouble.

I listened to Aerith begin to cry…I mean it wasn't like normal crying like most girls do, like 'sob, sob, sniff, ew gross, boogers'…she was choking back every sob she could manage. It was like she'd die if she didn't.

"_It's nice to see she's okay," _Cloud mumbled ,_ "I'll just…disappear…until you need me…"_

He's giving up? That easily? Oh well…that's a plus for me I guess.

I leaned down and picked the tiny piece of pink fabric up off the ground. I'm in trouble…I actually thought of making a run for it, but that would probably put me in even _deeper_.

She hunched over the patch of dirt, ripping up weeds leaving the entire patch empty.

I knelt down quietly behind her—I have a talent for be frightfully silent—and began to retie the bow back into her hair. Her back straightened but she remained soundless.

I tested my voice quickly and as quietly as I could. "U-um…" She kept her back turned from me, as if she had never noticed I spoke. Maybe she didn't. I still sounded like me, even though now I'm half of Cloud…technically…not really…_no_.

"I'll wear it forever!" I mimicked in a poor impression of her voice. "I guessed you'd get bored of that ribbon anyway…do you want another one?"

"N-no!" She turned around to face me with this…look…on her face. It was actually funny…it wasn't confused, or happy, or sad, or angry…but I can tell you it wasn't blank.

"C'mon Aerith…it's frayed and fading at the edges…"

"You're silly…" Her face brightened up and she tightly wrapped her small arms around my waist. She has a huge vocabulary and yet the only thing she calls me is…silly. I thought she defiantly be calling me things that you would probably never wanna say in a church. "It's just an excuse for a date, isn't it?"

"No…n-not exactly…?"

"_Wonderful save, Zack…she'll never guess that you're lying." _Cloud chuckled.

"_Shut up!" _I yelled back at him.

"Wha…?" Aerith asked, her green eyes looking up at me, "Did you say something?"

"No…I didn't…"

"Oh," that was all she said.

Did I open my mouth? I don't remember talking. Just yelling at Cloud in my head.

The day was…awkward. She stayed real quiet, like there was something watching her. She would stand next to me with this blank stare on her face. …and that was it. It was kinda depressing in my case because I haven't seen her since I made that promise a few years back… and now she decides she's forgot how to talk! She finally did warm back up to me when we were walking through Midgar again.

"You know, I thought the worst…" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Zack, what happened to you?"

It was kinda creepy, but I think she knew something was up.

"Whaddya mean?" I'm sure I looked stupid to her, well, I _know_ I look stupid to her.

"You're…different," she smiled and shrugged, "I guess that was to be expected, huh?"

"Different? How so?"

"Well, we can start with your sword," she giggled, "then your left arm…"

I looked down, am I the completely oblivious one here?

"Oh…you didn't know…weird, huh?" Sighing, she gently took my arm and with her index finger, she traced a scar, then another one…then another one…until she was at the joint where my shoulder connected to my arm—where I knew she could just barely reach.

"And there!" she struggled trying to point out where another bullet had hit me near my neck. "You're full of holes!"

Oh, so that was her explanation.

"Doesn't it hurt at all?" Almost automatically, her hands shot away from my arm and this weird shade of pink crossed her face. I know she must've felt bad for touching the "wounds." If you even want to call them that. I didn't even notice I had them. Never got the chance to see myself yet really… I wonder how bad off I really am.

"No, actually. I just noticed it."

She giggled softly. "Honestly, what DID happen? I had this…feeling…that you were just…gone…"

She knew. How the heck did she KNOW?

"And then when you came in you didn't feel like _you_…"

But she's oblivious…that's a good sign.

"What happened?" She finished.

"Um…I honestly…can't remember." Then an idea popped into my head that wasn't a lie, but wasn't really the truth either. "I'm on the run. Shhh."

She smiled, turning her face forward. I knew she didn't believe me.

I COULD remember but DID I want to explain how a test subject that has _who-knows-what _inside him got shot fifty million times and the only way he survived is that his best friend is currently inside his brain…yeah, I see how that'll go over.

"Oh…" she quickly changed the subject, "I sell flowers on this corner! The man in that shop over there presses them and makes them into bookmarks." She pointed across the street. "It's a junk shop, but he sells all kinds of stuff…"

I could see what she was trying. Reminding me without "reminding me." That shop was where I got her the ribbon. I opened my mouth to say something before a drop of water hit my head.

"Oh, it's raining!" She squealed and quickly ducked under the edge of the roof of one of the shops. I ducked under there with her and she laughed like an idiot, "We'll get wet." When it rains, it must be when she draws a blank on things. Actually, she was never that bright to begin with. (I shouldn't say that.)

Actually, it wasn't pouring, it was just a drop here, a drop there…not too bad. "You know," I began, "I remember—"

And THIS is when it starts pouring! We stood there with three other people—remember; Midgar is a crowded place—and watched a white rain hit the streets.

I took one step out from under the eaves and just watched my shirt get soaked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Easy," I said smirking, "I'm getting wet. I haven't seen rain in a while." (And enjoyed it because I'm not in agonizing pain.)

She came out from under the eaves too, "there's something about rain…" she whispered as I found a puddle.

I probably looked like I was four…or younger maybe…jumping from puddle to puddle. I stopped when I saw a mud-stained Aerith next to me. "Ah…sorry…I got your dress dirty."

"It's okay," she laughed leaning down over the puddle.

I saw what she was gonna do.

"No Aerith, no!"

She put her hand in the water.

"Don't! Don't splas—,"

I found myself very, very wet. "Now we're even," she said.

"Not even close!" I kicked the water under my feet up at her and she attempted to dodge it…

"_You two are gonna catch a cold…" _Cloud warned in a singsong voice.

"_Shut up. I don't catch—,"_

Aerith sneezed very delicately into her hands before continuing to splash around in the rain. This was a warning sign that I was too stupid to notice before I knew what getting sick was like…My first time getting sick was when I was just starting SOLDIER, It sucked. I think I was like fourteen or fifteen when I first caught the flu…I never even caught a _cold_ before so really…I thought I was gonna _die_! Fever…headache…you're tired all the time…but I took great pride in keeping my food down. I mean if you're sitting there all day puking your brains out, then suddenly you're like, 'oh yeah! I just ate two saltine crackers and they're still in me!' Then two hours later, you cough 'em back up…

"Aer, are you getting cold?" I didn't want to force the curse of "No-Solid-Food" on her.

She sniffed, "no, are you?"

"Y-yeah, I'm cold."

"Oh…" she frowned, "Then let's head back…"

She was really reluctant to get outta the rain for someone who didn't wanna get wet in the first place…

She sighed, "Are you gonna head back to work soon, then?"

"Oh hell no," I told her, smiling, "screw SOLDIER, I quit."

"W-why?" She asked startled, with a surprised look on her face.

"Let's just say that four years did something…and it wasn't exactly pleasant. I say it's a very good reason to quit."

She shuttered, "but what about your dream?"

"Do you remember when you told me that you knew about the story of the hero that protects the Planet? And people told ya that was SOLDIER? Then you said SOLDIERs didn't seem very nice and all they do is fight…then you said you were afraid of them; which made you afraid of _me_ at the time. And then I told you I was in SOLDIER and you said that I didn't scare you…" I trailed off for some reason even though I was done. Wow…I remembered all of that?

"You remembered all of that?"

"Ye—sssss!" I threw both of my arms into the air as if it was some kind of big accomplishment…actually it was but…

"Well, obviously there has to be some better way out there, Aerith! Or else how would other heroes come around when SOLDIER is gone?" I grinned, "Besides, dreams can change too!" I held a finger up, "First I want to get all the creepy voices outta my head…"

"_Hey! That's me you're talking about!" _Cloud yelled

"_I know."_

"Second," I held another finger up, "I wanna get another job…and third, this is the most important of 'em all so remember it, 'kay?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I will, I will!"

"Okay, the third thing is that I…"

Everything blacked out. I mean seriously, I couldn't see a thing and all I could do was hear…

"_Oh shit." _Cloud mumbled.

"_Cloud what's happening?" _I yelled.

".._."_

"_Cloud, that's really cliché! What's going on?!" _Now I was mad. What I was going to tell her was _important_!

"_I dunno but Aerith's looking at me funny…"_

"_What do you mean 'you'?"_

_Baaaang! _The noise from the pole could wake the dead...(Haha...poor choice of words) It echoed off the pole and vibrated through the air.

"_Lemmie take over again!" _I yelped as soon as I heard her fall onto the sidewalk.

"_I don't know how or for how long!"_

"_Just long enough to get my comatose girlfriend home!"_

My vision slowly came back and I knew Cloud had all access to my thoughts now…I didn't bother to block him out now because I didn't really see the point…

* * *

I knocked on the door to her house with my foot, struggling to keep Aerith up. Her dress made her keep slipping through my arms. She groaned occasionally and I knew when she would come-to I would be bombarded with very awkward questions.

"Ms. Gainsborough, lemmie in! Lemmie in! Lemmi—!" The door opened at my—very--uncoordinated plea. "Oh, hey."

"I can see you're back," the small woman smiled sweetly, but I knew she probably DID hate my guts right about now, "well, how are you, Zack?"

"Uh, good…thanks…I guess…"

"May I ask why you are soaking wet and carrying my unconscious daughter?"

Well, when you put it in that context…

_Yeah, that smile hides a whole lot_.

"Pole dancing…?" I began with an awkward grin. She didn't look happy about that. I sighed, "We were playing in the rain puddles…and she ran into a lamppost…"

"Ah," she nodded, quietly laughing to herself. "We should get her upstairs then."

* * *

The house itself was kinda small and upstairs was no difference. I rammed my head into every doorway I walked under and twice hit my head on the low ceilings. Now I know how my dad felt, being so tall in our little shack…I'm glad I left _before_ I grew.

My arms kinda collapsed when I finally got the chance to put her down. For a little person, she sure was heavy. I was almost out of the room…

Aerith bolted straight up, "I know who you are!"

"Well that's great, Aer. Glad you remembered after fifteen minutes."

"No, no," she protested, "Who _else_ you are."

"Huh?"

"Cloud…! I knew you seemed familiar. Cloud Strife is in there!"

Then, once again, everything went blank.

_Man, my life really sucks right now._

* * *

_**Here is chapter 3! Sorry, I thought I'd uploaded this, turns out I didn't. For those of you looking for something that sounds like "Clack" you won't find it here in the yaoi sense. I don't write fanfics that have anything to do with sound effets that start with the letter "C". (So no Click either.) This is going to be strictly comical and interesting. Anyway, I own nothing because if I did Zack's name would've stayed Zax. WHAT?! It sounds awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Zack)

I think for once in my lifetime I actually passed out.

You know, when you know you gotta do something, ya gotta do it. Apparently, after a few seconds of thought, (_which is something I had to do eventually_) I got the idea that if Cloud was stuck in my body, the "vegetable Cloud" must be in the Shinra building without a conscience. Cissnei told Cloud something like that, didn't she? Cloud showed no brain activity…well _duh_, I have his brain!

Does that make me super smart? I hope so; I've always needed a larger IQ. _Nineteen is such a tiny number…_

I opened my eyes against the light. For once, Aerith was not hovering over my body. Getting my balance, I climbed up onto her bed and sat there.

Aerith paced back and forth inside her bedroom and I sat on that bed and thought about pacing bedrooms in general…why do they call it a '_bedroom'_ when not everyone has a bed? Some people have futons…window beds…those little fold out things…

"Zack!"

"Wha…?"

She stopped in the center of the room and gave me this "You-either-sit-there-and-talk-or-run" look.

"_Run," _Cloud suggested. _"If you run I might get to live. She'll catch you anyway, but I'll be safe."_

"_Gee, thanks a mil, Cloud."_

"_No problem, anytime."_

So despite my reasoning, I chose to stay and tell Aerith the truth. (Incredible, right?)

_I have been missing for a good five years because I'm a test subject for Shinra. I'm supposed to be some Super SOLDIER and…Now, my friend is inside my head and if Shinra finds that out, I'll be worth waaaay more. _Wow, that sounds so…terribly unbelievable.

Putting my face into my hands, I mumbled into my palm, "Well Aer, I'm a test subject for Shinra and Cloud Strife currently lives in my head." That sounds like something some three-year-old made up to get out of getting in trouble for coloring his baby sister red.

She laughed. I wasn't expecting that. "Ironic…"

I looked up, "What is?"

"For some reason…didn't Cloud use to act just like you?" She giggled. "_How_ in the _world_ would I know _that_?" It was weird watching her eyes widen in amazement. "Can Cloud hear me?" She asked, once again in that astonished voice.

"Yeah, probably."

"Wow!" She sighed, clapping her hands. "This is kinda weird," she admitted, "I've never met Cloud in my life before and I now know everything about him suddenly…" Then she said the following in a low voice: "_Miss_ Cloud…"

I gotta admit, after I left in the past (or died, whatever you prefer)…Aerith _did_ fall in _love_ with Cloud Strife. I guess that's one way that she found out he was here…

Nevertheless, I survived now…isn't there supposed to be some "fate-flipping" magic or something? Aren't I supposed to get the girl for once?

"_Zack is jealous! Zack is jealous!" _Cloud practically yelled in my ear… (Well, it sounded like that)

"_I am not, shut up."_

"_Zack is jea-lous because I get girls and he doesn't!" _He sang this in the world's most annoying voice. _"Zack is je—alous 'cause I got Aerith and Jessie and that girl in Costa del Sol and-and Y-Yuffie—somewhat—and Ti…well I'm not so sure about Tifa…but I did get this one girl when I got lost somewhere…her name was Rinoa. Now, she __does__ look like Tifa."_

"_Cloud, shut_ _up or else you will regret it."_

He started laughing, "_And what if I don't?"_

I whacked myself twice in the head with my fist—hard.

I grumbled some "minor" swear words under my breath. I know I didn't do anything to Cloud, but it made me feel a whole lot better. It was like shaking someone's house—Cloud happened to reside in my head, so I gave _myself_ a _head_ache.

"Zack, why did you hit yourself?" Aerith asked. She tilted her head sideways and looked at me as if I just punched myself right on impulse. No people, I might look stupid but I'm not that dim to start punching myself.

"Cloud's making fun of me."

She burst out laughing. Not giggles, I mean LOUD laughter—hysterics.

"You haven't changed one bit," she told me.

"I wish he'd just stay quiet for once!" I yelled, covering my ears—yeah, like that'd help.

"_Now you know how I feel…" _Cloud complained.

Putting my face into my palm I groaned, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Z-Zack?" Aerith asked, tapping my arm—very carefully. "Can I ask something? Can Cloud and you switch places sometimes? I suspected today that you…"

I looked up. "Yeah, we can. Why?"

"Well…where's the rest of Cloud?"

I could feel Cloud's attention switching over to Aerith. Every one of his emotions passed through me.

"_Tell her I'm in one of the labs! Tell her!"_

"He says he in one of Shin-Ra's labs," I said for him.

She raised an eyebrow before going back to pacing the bedroom. "Well, can't you go into the Shin-Ra building and retrieve Cloud...um…the rest of Cloud? Then wouldn't you both have your own mind after that?"

"Aerith…" I sighed, "I can't simply waltz into the Shin-Ra building and ask for…wait…I got it!"

"What is it?"

"I need to turn myself in! If I do that, then I'll defiantly be taken straight to the lab! Then punch, punch, kick, find Cloud, and we're done!"

She halted in the middle of the room, "You can't do that! You might slip up and you won't come home! I'm going with you!"

"_Don't let her go," _Cloud warned_, "If you do…I will personally—"_

"Aer, you can't go," I told her. This time I was in complete agreement with Cloud, "A fugitive test subject _and _the last Ancient. Not good."

Her lower lip jutted out, "Consider this, Zack! What's more important to Shinra? The Super SOLDIER _or_ the Mako that goes into the Super SOLDIER?" She paused for a moment to let me think, "they're both the same in the eyes of the company. Together we'll stay safer because one will be able to take care of the other! We're a team!"

"_There she goes again with the 'team' thing." _Cloud grumbled.

"_We're gonna end up taking her…"_ I said back.

"So can I go with you to make sure you come home?" She insisted, using her own personal 'cute voice'. She has used that on me twice and it's worked both times! That's what she used to keep me from going to work so early…I almost wasn't paid that week…

"Ah…um…"

"_Zack, don't you dare."_

"Aer, will you promise me you won't get hurt?" I asked her quietly, "Promise that YOU will come back home with ME."

A huge grin spread across her face and she nodded until her head hurt.

At that, _my_ head began to hurt. Cloud's mad...

"_ZACK YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING HER COME WITH US?! THIS IS SHINRA; THEY WILL NOT LET HER COME BACK WITHOUT A FIGHT! SHE'S THE LAST ANCIENT, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"_

"_Exactly."_

Aerith cleared her throat, "Um, if you're debating between…yourselves…I have to say something…"

"What?"

"I could be your ticket inside…" She whispered.

"_Oh, hell no!" _Cloud yelped.

Everything in my line of vision quickly went black. I was suddenly back inside the position I was earlier today. Yup—I had no control of my actions any longer. Cloud took over. I suppose that if Aerith is ever in danger, it makes him stronger or something.

That could be a good thing and a bad thing.

Good thing: we could most likely do more damage to something…

Bad thing: I get the feeling that I'm going to be seeing out of my own eyes less and less…

"Aerith!" Cloud boomed, using _my_ voice. "I won't let you go into that building! Do you know how dangerous…" He gripped both her wrists, shaking her, "No."

"_Cloud, stop!" _I warned, "_You'll hurt her! Don't shake her like that!"_

I watched them both. Aerith's face seemed to screw up as her mouth gaped open.

"Z-Z-ack…" She sniffed. "W-Wh-why? Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She squirmed away from me—or Cloud—or us…ah…um…

"_I'm stronger than you were, Cloud. You might break Aerith…SO STOP SHAKING HER!"_

She broke out into tears right in front of Cloud—and me. I couldn't stand to see her cry, but Cloud wouldn't let me take over.

"You…you jerk!" She rubbed at her eyes, "I know for sure you're Cloud because Zack would never EVER hurt me."

"Aerith, I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to say how…"

"Blah, blah, blah, _'I don't want you involved'_ yeah, yeah…I know. If you aren't going to LET me go, I WILL go without you and bring the rest of you back myself!" She replied, turning her back and pouting.

"Aerith…I…"

"_Cloud, she's stubborn. She has her heart set on going; she's not going to give up," _I said, trying to hold back laughter

"Fine!" Cloud said to us both, "Aerith, you'll go."

"Yay!"

"Under one condition; you must not get hurt. Got it?"

She nodded.

Why do I feel that Aerith might not try hard to keep her promise? Great, now I'm turning into Cloud! Not trusting Aerith, who am I?!

* * *

**_Finally! Here's chapter 4! I've tried five different times at writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be from Cloud's point of view again. Be expecting something stupid stuff from "the little voice" because he'll throw out some bizzarre ideas to sneak into the Shin-ra building...of course, there's always the front door... Anyway, I don't own any of the main characters or else Kadaj would've been a ten-year-old. Don't you think that that would be awesome?! Like, this KID fighting down Reno and WINNING. That would've made Advent Children waaaaay cooler. (Then again, I could probably beat up Reno too...)_**


	5. Chapter 5

(Cloud)

"_Okay, soooo Cloudy…how are we gonna get you out of the Shin-Ra building, huh? Huh?"_

So yeah, Zack was back inside my head ordering me around like the stupid shoulder angel he should be.

"Cloud? I want to be able to help you."

Oh, yes… The girl I watched die in my arms wants to risk her life again. Well...there was like a time warp and now currently Zack and she are BOTH alive…creepy right?

"Okay, Aerith. You can help. Let's hear your idea," I told her, trying to avoid looking too much into those happy green eyes.

"We go inside…and I go off and find Tseng…"

"TSENG?!"

"_Tseng…?__" _Zack sounded bored at that idea.

This was not supposed to be boring! Do you know what Tseng did to Aerith in the future?! (Uh past?! The past future?!) He kidnapped Aerith! She ended up in Shin-Ra labs and they tried to BREED her!

That caught Zack's attention. _"W-W-Wait!" _He stuttered, stumbling over his words, "_Did you just say they tried to __breed__ Aerith? Like…__mate__ her with something!?"_

"_Yeah! It's horrible!" _I spat at him inside my head.

"_Hmm…well may__be becoming a super SOLDIER wouldn't be that bad…"_

"_Zack__, you have a terrible mind!" _

We all know Zack's hidden intentions. Having Aerith here is not helping him heal or forget 'said intentions'.

"_My mind is your mind, Spike."_

This is why I want him out of my head as soon as possible.

"Aerith, you can't go after Tseng. He'll hurt you!" I yelled at her. This time, Aerith will stay safe.

She turned her nose up. "I've known Tseng longer than I've known Zack. Tseng is my friend…a good, good friend. Tseng is the only person of whom I could turn to when Zack was gone forever. I grew up with Tseng. He taught me how to tie my shoes…he's a kind man!"

I was surprised at this and Zack seemed furious…

"_He never told me! All that stuff about duty…and he never told me that they were friends. Geez…how old is Tseng anyway?"_

Zack was talkative today…oh lucky me…

Aerith seemed to answer Zack without knowledge of it, "he's really young…even though he has been in the Turks for over ten years, I think. He's like an older brother. He made sure I was always safe…then Zack showed up and he backed off a bit. I think…" She trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed, "…he started being _really_ nice to me when Zack was gone… especially in those last few months…b-before Cloud showed up." She lifted her hand up to her head, "Ah, my head hurts."

"_I wonder how far she had to strain to get those thoughts. She must be so confused." _Zack said quietly. "_I wish I could help her, but I can't. I don't think your mind can handle another spirit for too long. I don't want to make you crazy."_

Aerith kneeled down on the floor holding her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and she let out a tiny breath.

"What's Zack's plan?" She asked, leaning over.

Zack seemed to cheer up. _"Repeat exactly what I say!"_

"I'll repeat what he says." I told her.

She shot me a small smile, "okay!"

"_So…"_ he said, _"we disguise ourselves as trashcans…"_

"So," I repeated, "we disguise ourselves as..." I paused. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Aerith looked up, showing those big green eyes. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

I looked down into my lap, shaking my head, "never mind."

"_Any other bright ideas?" _I grumbled. I was trying hard not to show any cynical expressions in front of Aerith.

"_What was wrong with my last idea? At least __we__ weren't __cross-dressing__." _He laughed. _"So, we get up close to the Shin-ra building…" _

I sighed, reluctant to repeat what Zack wanted me to say.

"_Say it!"_

"We get up to the Shin-ra building," I repeated.

"_Then, we will go in through the back__ door using the key card in my back pocket."_

"Holy crap!" I blurted, "Zack, you still have that thing?!"

"_Yep. I never gave it back to the boss guy. It came in handy tons of times."_

"Cloud?" Aerith asked, "What are you talking about?"

"A key card, Aerith!" I said to her, "One night, Zack was training late and he was given a key card to get out. He never returned it…AND…the card has access to most rooms in the building! Including the labs, apparently."

"_Yep. I told Cloud about it ages after we escaped. I had no clue he was even paying attention.__ You know, he was nearly retarded with his mako poisoning…"_

"_She can't hear you, moron." _I interrupted.

"_Dammit."_

Aerith stood up, brushing off her dress. "I should go downstairs and tell Elmyra where we're going. Okay?"

"Where are we going?"

She giggled, "_Zack_ and I are going to the park. It stopped raining and we'll be back this evening."

It took a minute for it to click and Zack went ahead and blurted,

"_It's an excuse, dummy."_

Soon, Aerith came back into her bedroom out of breath from rushing from room to room. "She says it'll be fine," she said, offering me a hand, "So come on, '_Zack_.' Let's go."

I took her hand and she led me downstairs. She wasn't addressing Zack. She was addressing me. For the first time in ages, she acted as if she was speaking directly to 'Cloud Strife.' Not Zack, not Cloud stuck in Zack's body. _Cloud._ Just Cloud.

"_She hasn't even acknowledged me for almost the whole hour.__" _Zack muttered under his breath. He sounded somewhat cheerless.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked, "_Aerith said your name…"_

"_But she was talking about you!" _He snapped. "_I should've known she would like you better…"_

"_Zack, what are you talking about?"_

"_When Aer died…I waited for her, and I found her," _He said, "_I got to talk with her again…I told her that out of all the girls I've ever met, she was the only one I really liked…she was truly the best…Do you know what she said?"_

"_No. But I am sure that you're going to tell me," _I said bluntly.

"_She said I wasn't simplistic and awkward, like 'Cloud.' It sort of depressed me. I thought this was my chance to fix something. Guess my luck ran out."_

"_So…you have really fallen for Aerith, huh? You've stopped looking for women?"_

"_Hey, think of it this way, Tifa is very, very…how do I put it without making you feel bad…I can't. Hey, Tifa's hot. You didn't see me trying anything with her." _He actually sounded proud.

"_You do have a point, but, you aren't the kind of guy to focus on a woman for more than a month…Do you really…"_

"Cloud?" Aerith asked, "You seem quiet, is something the matter?"

"No, I was just having a conversation about the plan with Zack."

"Oh Zack! I almost forgot he was here!" She laughed, "I'm sorry, Zack!"

"_Yeah…" _He laughed, _"I'm sorry too."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 is up! Well, I wanted to use this chapter to say that Zack isn't just a comical "voice in the head" he's human too...well, he'll be human soon. (Yesh!) Any way, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't much, I just really wanted to say that there's a battle for Aerith going on (As if we didn't see that coming.) Oh, and guess who's going to be coming in soon? Yeah, we'll be seeing Sephiroth soon...maybe not "next chapter" soon, but soon. You know who else we're gonna see? Hm? Well, I'm not telling you! **

**Anyhoo, I don't own anyone, because if I did own them, Final Fantasy VII would be so much cooler...like I could throw Roxas in the mix and confuse everyone. (Don't know who I'm talking about? Go play Kingdom Hearts II. Cloudie's in it, fangirls.)**

**So for now, we will poke Cloud until the next chapter. Commence poking now!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Zack)

After we dug through my pockets, found my old card key, and opened the storage door to the Shin-ra building, everything seemed to be going great. Of course, I should have thought about escaping earlier _after_ we found Cloud's body. Once again, I found myself being a target…

The problem is that Cloud doesn't fully know how to act in this type of situation. I know what would happen to the poor kid if I kept taking over. Slowly but surely, we would become the same person. If I don't do something _now_ though, we're gonna get caught!

"_Down the hall, Cloud!" _I hissed so that every thought in his mind could hear me. _"I think…you're in the same place we were before!"_

You see, in my earlier days (y'know, before I was "wanted") I was experimented on in the Shinra labs. Great story, great story…so long story short, I guessed that that's where they happen to be keeping Cloud.

Aerith quietly tagged behind him. I can't believe he let her come along! If I had complete control over my body right now…

We turned a sharp corner around the corridor. I could feel something…a strange draw saying that something was coming up right now.

"Hey, you there! First class!"

"_Crap."_

I felt Cloud cringe and I had to remind him _twice_ that he looked like me.

"_That guy is a second class…it's all good."_ I hummed.

"Sir!" Cloud said quickly. I winced at his effort. I actually forgot Cloud never made it into SOLDIER…he just thought he did.

The guy tossed us a funny look. "Zack?"

Cloud blinked. It took me awhile to recollect who on the Planet this guy was too…

The guy grinned, "Zack Fair! I thought you quit."

"_Who is he?" _Cloud asked anxiously.

"_I don't know!"_

"_He knows you!"_

"…_Really?! I hadn't noticed!" _Sarcasm kills.

"_Listen, Zack, I __don't__ need your skepticism!"_

Cloud tried to reply to the SOLDIER as quick as possible. "I didn't quit. Nope…wait…" He trailed off.

"_I quit!" _I interrupted.

"He—_I_ quit. Yep..."

A stupid look crossed the second class' face. He shook his head for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't picture you _quitting SOLDIER_. Why are you here if you quit…?"

He stated the word _'quit' _as if it was something I just couldn't do. Didn't he know about the labs…the cells…the _second soul _living inside my body?!

Well, he probably shouldn't know about the third one, but the first two should've spread around Shinra like a wildfire.

"I-I need to….t-to…get my stuff," Cloud stuttered.

I do _not_ stumble over my words. I cannot believe Cloud _hasn't_ blown our cover yet. How come this guy talking to him hasn't reported us yet?! By now, we should've been dragged down to the science department.

Wait…isn't that exactly where we want to be right now?

"Ha. Zack, you haven't been around this place in so long…" the SOLDIER snickered, "…you're acting like a trainee all over again. Who would've thought, huh?"

It's not my fault! The trainee is in control right now!

"Y-yeah…heh. I guess it's that I've gotten used to being out of this building," Cloud stated.

"_Cloud! I have an idea!" _I yelled.

I had complete knowledge of how hard he was trying to ignore me and any of my ideas.

"_Cloud! Let me take over!"_

"You need…any…" His eyes trailed over at Aerith who was silently trying to hide herself behind us. "Why'd you bring your girl?"

"S-she wanted to come…and…"

I couldn't hear what else he was saying. I was too busy screaming my lungs out at him.

"_We __need__ to get caught for once! Lemmie take over!"_

Aerith's hand slipped into ours.' I could feel her fear. She was so afraid this man…

How could I forget! Aerith was afraid of SOLDIERs…Why would she drag herself along then? If she's scared, she shouldn't be going!

"_Get __caught__?! Are you INSANE?!"_

A wall came down on me, turning me blind. I couldn't see Aerith, the SOLDIER, or hear anything Cloud was saying.

I tried my best to get through. I felt as if I was throwing myself against a concrete barrier. Each time I tried I felt a sharp, severe pain as I hit against the wall again and again…

"_Dammit Cloud! Let me through!"_

I don't remember teaching Cloud how to kick me out. I threw myself harder and harder against that wall trying to break it. I just needed him to let it buckle once. That's all that I ask.

The SOLDIER's voice broke through, making me notice that I could still hear. So Cloud didn't completely kick me out.

"Zack, something wrong, man? You don't look too hot."

I couldn't hear Cloud's reply.

Aerith's voice cracked in too. "He…he's gone, isn't he?"

"What are you talking about, miss?"

The wall is buckling! I think that with enough effort I can break it! I know this will be dangerous to both Cloud and I but I have to try!

Aerith's voice was the last thing I heard. She spoke in a quiet whisper, "Cloud, I'm scared…"

The wall broke…but I still never got through.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm experiencing extreme déjà vu. Just more…intense than the first time it happened.

My eyes slipped open to see the dim lights of the science lab. Arms strapped to a metal table…I felt like I just took a bullet to the head…

Actually, it was exactly like my first night after my first night club experience…but that's a totally different story.

Studying my surroundings, I noticed I couldn't find Cloud or Aerith. Many wires were attached to me and some machine was reading my vitals…

I took a deep breath…now I need to find Cloud. But how?

_So dizzy..._

I sighed. "Man, I wish the room would stop spinning just for a second!"

I wasn't expecting to hear me reply to that.

"Man, it's because you got shot to the head…and now you've just decided to wake up after…two weeks,"_ I_ said back.

Even though I could see I couldn't tell where my voice was coming from. My eyes bolted around the room.

"Man, you got caught," My voice said.

"Where's Cloud? Wait…where's Aerith?" I asked him.

"Finding Cloud shouldn't be _too_ hard. As for Aerith…" He trailed off.

"Where the _hell_ is Aerith?!"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Get me off of here so I can find her then!"

Next thing I know, this person who looks EXACTLY like me is coming to get me off the table. I studied the scars on this man's shoulder for two seconds for it to click.

"Oh holy. _You're_ Cloud."

He stayed quiet as he let my arms free. I sat up and looked at my hands. No scars…huh.

I really wanted to tell myself I was dreaming…

Quickly, I touched a spot on my forehead and it stung like needles.

"Oh holy. _I'm _Cloud."

* * *

**_Chapter six is up! Yes! I am so, so sorry for being so slow on this chapter. I had the longest case of writer's block that you can imagine! So, I hope you enjoyed this...So Zack and Cloud switched bodies, cool huh? Don't fret about Aerith! She'll be getting back to Cloud and Zack again. I'm going to add three characters in the upcoming two chapters so never fear bored people! Yes, I own none of the main characters or else Sephiroth would've been a woman..._**


	7. Chapter 7

(Cloud)

The strangest thing about the body switch between Zack and me was that…I still felt just like me. I still felt like Cloud. When I spoke, my voice sounded like it was mine_, not his_. Although, when he spoke, I could also hear my own voice coming from his throat.

The best thing about the body switch was that…this was the most quiet I had in _days..._Despite the panic and strain from trying to save Aerith.

What I wonder is, how _exactly_ did this happen?! Zack was trying to get through the barrier I put down…Aerith stole my attention for two seconds and then I wake up on the floor in the lab here.

That redheaded girl that was crying before—Cissnei—I think that's what Zack called her—she told me to wait. I think she knows who we are but she's staying quiet for some reason…

I waited…staring at myself on a metal table with a bandaged wound on my head and shoulder, and then…

This man—my _clone_—he woke up.

I knew who he was. Definitely, if I was still in Zack's body, and things were just as wonderfully quiet as they were…Zack is probably experiencing the same quiet time in my body…

I was right. Zack was pissed. Nevertheless, I was still right.

So, I wonder how long I'll have to stay being Zack?

"Cloudy, get a move on!"

Now as I tried to watch Zack try to go about and do what he usually does, flipping himself off tables, skidding to a stop for no reason…However, his first task was getting off that table completely…

I shut my eyes only to hear the sound of the body he occupied—my body—hitting a concrete floor.

"Cloud, you're too short!"

"Zack, your feet missed the floor!" I retorted.

"Oh like that's not the best comeback you can come up with!" He yelled, picking himself up.

"It's not…but I _just_ shouldn't say what I wanted to…I'd insult that poor floor."

"I-insult the _FLOOR_?!"

"Yes. I'd end up _insulting the_ _floor_," I snapped.

Well, the quiet didn't last as long as I hoped. Man, even when he is out of my mind and across the room…he is still arguing with me.

He looked over at me, "well, let's go then!"

Well, he sure does snap back fast.

I looked back at the room and something occurred to me. Everything repeated from here. Aerith ending up in the Shin-ra building…Sephiroth said it'd be a challenge but he never said that he was going to undo anything not pertaining to him…I got it! So I need to find Aerith…and Red XIII!

Aerith was taken to make some super-breed… Why didn't I think of this before?! Why'd we drag her along with us?!

"Zack! I know where she is!"

His back stiffened. "Where?!"

"I don't know! I can take you there though!"

His face fell. I could read his expression, _'gee, nice joke. Not funny.' _

"I'm serious. I can take you to her!"

Finding my ways through the halls wasn't all that easy…only until I came across _it…_that _smell_ of dried blood and burned chemicals…the bitter, coppery scent of mako…that's what brought the memory back to my consciousness.

It triggered something in Zack's head as well…he shook his head repeatedly; "there's no way she's here. They wouldn't do that to Aerith…!"

"She's an Ancient, Zack. Of course they would've taken her."

He clenched his fists and his knuckles looked as if they were about to break through his skin. "Not to Hojo. They cannot take Aerith to him."

A scream cracked through the silence followed by a loud clamor of objects hitting something metal.

"No! NO!"

"Aerith!"

It was as if our brains were working as the same mind again. Zack and I both ran toward the noise.

We both halted mid-run when we saw the scene. That was defiantly _not _Red XIII.

Aerith, stripped down to her slip, was left banging against the glass cell she was caged in trying to escape from a silver-haired man.

Her eyes lit up as she saw both me and Zack standing side by side. A huge smile crossed her face as she clapped her hands.

At that, she shouted at the man, pointing through the glass at us.

He yelled something back, slowly approaching her.

She backed up until she hit the panel that wouldn't let her go any farter.

Zack threw himself against the glass, trying to shatter it. "Sephiroth!"

"Zack, he isn't Sephiroth…look…"

Aerith yelled something at the man, shaking her finger at him with one hand on her hip.

I couldn't hear anything being that the glass cell was close to soundproof.

I watched Zack crack up out of the corner of my eye.

The man inside sunk to the floor, throwing his arms up at her.

Zack snorted, "Kid must only be sixteen or something…"

Aerith eyed us, mouthing silent sentences. Zack pointed to the locked door…which appeared to be only accessible through a code. Her head bent down and she whispered into the boy's ear. He held out his hand to her, showing a device concealed inside his glove.

She touched it gently and the door slid open.

Sound broke in…heavy breaths and gasps broke through the quiet. Something was obviously happening in there. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Kadaj."

"I…I'm" The boy's voice was awfully quiet, "I'm sorry for doing what I was told…I didn't know it was a bad thing."

Wait…wasn't this a déjà vu of what happened with Red XIII? Who is this kid?

She stroked his hair away from his face. "It's okay…but you need to find someone to love that's your own age. Don't let that madman tell you what to do."

So it was Hojo that wanted to breed Aerith with this…this…

The boy stared up at us. He had the same color silver hair as Sephiroth and he resembled him greatly, especially with his green cat-like eyes that darted wildly from me, to Zack, to Aerith. Was _he _the challenge?

Is he truly Sephiroth?

Aerith eyeballed us both for a second before going into a giggle fit. "Wow, you two are in quite a predicament, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, trying to act like me as much as he could.

She looked at Zack, "By the way _you're_ staring at me with my lack of decent clothing on,_ Cloud—_if that _is_ your real name, I would've thought you were Zack. And just look at how shy _Zack_ is…being all quiet like that, I would've said he was Cloud."

"Okay, you got us," I said. How did she figure us out _that fast?_ I mean, that is just inhuman!

She walked up and patted both of us on the shoulder, "Hmmm…Oh! I know how to fix you guys!"

"How?"

"I'm going to say I'm sorry ahead of time and that Kadaj will keep me safe until you two wake up. Also, nothing happened, okay?" She smiled another sweet smile before leaning up _too close_ to Zack.

"Aerith, what are you gonn—," Zack started. She kicked him in the kidney…at least I think it was his kidney…I _hope_ it was his kidney and nothing else, for his sake. Then she kissed me full on the mouth. Either way you spin it, she caused us both to pass out.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 up! Yes! So...Aerith figured out that surprise is truely the best way to make a man pass out. You see, Aerith kneed Zack, which he wasn't counting on so...down he went. Cloud on the other hand, wasn't expecting a kiss...down he went. Ta-da! So anyway, Kadaj was introduced...he's going to be trouble for Cloud. As for the mystery of Sephiroth and his "challenge" we're going to find out how hard that mission is going to be! Especially when we get the chance to meet the real Sephiroth. I own none of the main characters because if I did, Sephiroth would be five and he would've burned down the sliding board instead of Nibelheim. What? It'd be just as tragic..._**


	8. Chapter 8

(Cloud)

"That was the weirdest, nastiest, and most vile thing you have ever done to me! Not to mention uncalled for."

Zack, back in his own body, trudged down the street, arms crossed and _mad_.

"It was the only thing I could think of, Zack! I didn't want you to be stuck inside Cloud's body forever! If surprise worked before, it'd work again, right?" Aerith tried her best to calm him down with a few sweet words and a smile or two. Of course, once Zack is steamed…it takes awhile to bring him back down to being calm.

"So you kneed me?! Yeah, now I'm myself again but I can't have kids."

"I _said_ I was sorry, Zack!"

The silver-haired teenager from earlier stuck beside Aerith. He looked up at Zack. "You're a SOLDIER," he chuckled, "I'm sure you'll survive the battle field…especially without your—,"

"Oh!" I snapped my hand down over his mouth just in time for Zack to get even angrier with Kadaj.

"Why you little…!" He snagged him up by his collar so he could look him in the face, "You and I are going to have a little chat on when not to get me pissed."

Kadaj's index finger shot out and jabbed him in the eye.

"You son of a…"

Zack dropped him to nurse his eye for a second. Kadaj scrambled away, trying to get as far away from Zack as possible.

Zack shot down the street trying to keep up with the teen.

I looked over to Aerith, who was still standing there half-dressed. "And you don't feel a bit awkward standing in the middle of Midgar in your underpants?"

She giggled, "not at all. I've experienced worse…"

I flinched, because I know that is actually true. I sure enough felt awkward standing next to her like this. In a strange way though, I kind of…NO! I cannot, cannot let any more of Zack's overrated emotions control me. I put my face in my hand, "please Aerith…go into an alley or something. I do not want you to embarrass yourself anymore. I'll walk with you if you want."

She shook her head with a smile. "I want to know if Zack catches Kadaj."

I laughed, "Yeah…actually, I do too."

So we followed the two "children" through Midgar waiting for Zack finally to catch up to Kadaj.

…And Aerith stayed dress-less.

He tackled him down around the playground. "C'mere you little…!" Kadaj shoved his hand up his nose.

"Can't you hear that?" He asked quickly.

Zack still had managed to keep Kadaj in a chokehold. "Hear what?"

He shoved him to the side. "You imbecile, can you not hear his voice?"

Everyone fell silent until we could hear a couple's conversation going on above us on the slide.

The woman had a strong, clear voice, I knew who she was instantly, "So…what rank were you?"

He cleared his throat, "I was in first. A general."

She giggled, "Oh yes, I remember you now! You came to my hometown to investigate the reactor! Thanks for that. The town would've gone up in flames if it weren't for you."

I watched Zack's grip loosen on Kadaj. He was hanging onto every single word of this man's story. This could not be true…both of us, both of us saw Nibelheim go up in flames. Zack and I, we were BOTH THERE!

The girl sighed, "I wonder what happened to him…"

"Who?"

"The other first class," she replied. Zack head snapped up to listen. "You know, Zack?"

"He was taken by Shinra after he was injured in the reactor five years ago. Nobody's sure what happened to the poor guy…"

Good, good, so that part of the story was still accurate…

"…A-and the other first?"

The other first-class? I didn't know there was one other than Sephiroth.

"He left with Zack. I haven't seen him since he got that burn…" He replied.

The…_burn_? I defiantly don't remember that…I don't remember having _three_ first-class SOLDIERs…I don't remember Nibelheim surviving the fire…"

"I-if you DO see him around. If you see Cloud around…" she mumbled. "Tell me first, okay?" She stated quickly.

_What did she just say? Did she just imply that I was the first-class?_

Zack's personality broke. Right then and there. He dropped Kadaj and his back shot straight up. "Hell no, just hell no. This is too…too…"

"Zack?"

Everything went silent. Nothing in the park made a sound. Even the surrounding city just turned quiet.

The woman looked down; her black hair fell down past her face. She grinned, "Speak of the devil, huh?"

"T-Ti-Tifa…?!" He sputtered. Obviously, he wasn't expecting to see her in a long time.

The other man leapt down from the slide and gave us both an awkward stare.

"Zack Fair? With Cloud Strife…? And a lovely woman too, I see…" He smiled.

I knew this man. I hated this man with every ounce of my being _already_…and yet, here he was standing in my midst unarmed…

The man I trusted, the man I admired, the man I wanted to become…the man that sent me back…

"Sephiroth," both Zack and I stated. We both knew the task that needed to be done to win…and yet, I can tell—I can _feel—_that neither of us will fight _this_ man.

This Sephiroth was far too…too sane…to be the man I had to kill. I couldn't kill an innocent man…

Except he isn't an innocent man. He is Sephiroth…and what scares me most is…

I remember what this scene was all about…this was supposed to be Aerith's and my first date together. Zack came up a lot in conversation then. He did again this time too…but that's not what's bothering me. What is bothering me is, if Tifa and Sephiroth were having that conversation in this very spot...

"Gross…!" Zack blurted. I suppose he was thinking the same thing.

Sephiroth was on…_I shuddered_…a date. A date with Tifa.

I listened to Zack begin to snicker next to me—I forgot, he was there before too…in spirit anyway.

"BWAHAHAHA…!"

Zack broke. I think he was done with trying to look cool. He was bent over in hysterics.

"T-T-Tifa! You, a-and _him?_" He snorted, "I _never_ saw that coming!"

Both Tifa and Sephiroth stared at him in his emotional swing as Aerith began to giggle. "It's true!" She laughed, "You two just have to be the strangest couple I have ever seen…"

The two shared a look at each other for a second before nodding in agreement. Then _everyone_ was laughing while I was standing there dumbfounded with the even more so confused Kadaj and we both attempted to make heads or tales with this.

"So…" he muttered, "I'm confused. This isn't…Sephiroth doesn't…"

I understood what Kadaj meant. The Sephiroth here was not the man I was looking for. This Sephiroth was _laughing_ and _smiling. _This wasn't the man that sent me here—could this possibly be the Sephiroth that Zack once knew?

That evening, Tifa took us to Seventh Heaven—the same old bar in sector seven that it ever was. Surprisingly, nothing inside had changed. Sadly, everything went downhill right there.

* * *

"So…_you_ are what they made in the labs last?"

"No! Yes! Wait….NO!"

Sephiroth started throwing question after question at poor Kadaj—I almost felt sorry for him_… almost._

As that was happening, I looked over at Tifa of who was having what seemed to be a very expressive conversation with Zack. They were just talking so I ignored them. Aerith was hooked on their conversation, though, and was watching them with a sudden fascination.

She sat in the window, swinging her legs. Before, Sephiroth gladly gave his coat up for her and she gladly accepted, wrapping it around her more like a blanket than a coat. She giggled at the two people in her line of sight and turned away.

I followed her attention.

I think I understand what Zack meant when Aerith talked about me after seeing _him_ in the Lifestream.

When I was a kid, I tried very hard to impress the girl that lived next door. I didn't have anything special about me…and she had so much going for her. She was the fastest and strongest girl in town…not to mention that she had looks. I didn't have much, I was not strong, or fast, or brave…and honestly, I looked fairly normal. I had nothing special at all. Therefore, I watched that girl live her life with all the boys in town wrapped around her finger. I kept telling myself that I would join SOLDIER—even if I never made it to first class, I would have something. Being a SOLDIER meant you were something. Being that "something" would have made her notice me. She always wanted a "hero" and I knew it.

I intended to be that man one day.

So, I left home and one day, I did meet that girl again. I had already made it into SOLDIER and I saved that one girl many times. I already had found a girlfriend (and _she_ had asked_ me_ out.) and I thought that…for _one time_…I had finally, finally, became the man I wanted to become. Except, I had forgotten. I forgot who I was before. I did not care about that one girl anymore—she was just a friend, an acquaintance. I already developed feelings for someone else… (Not to mention I suddenly had a severe draw to most women) However, I did remember later…I remembered everything.

In addition, I admit it. I admit that she was one of the reasons…she was the very _top_ reason…

The girl I tried so hard to impress all my life…was standing right across the room, planting a kiss on Zack Fair.

* * *

**_Chapter 8 is up! Sorry for the wait...I've taken a second job. (...yay.) I promise to update this because for the last week I have been so tied up in the planning for the storyline I'm now extremely excited to write it. So...wow. Tifa had the hots for Zack. (That explains so much) So everything's flipped. Maybe Sephiroth is trying to make Cloud expand his horizons instead of fighting. (Uh-oh. Cloud won't win, then) I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then...I own none of the characters or FF7 because if I DID Fenrir could have babies. I would make that motorcycle bear children, I tell you!_**


End file.
